


The Cellist

by theunyeti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cellist!Maggie, Classically-Trained Vocalist/Stage Actress!Kara, F/F, It's a performing arts AU OOOOOOOH, Orchestra Conductor!J'onn, Performing Arts jokes up the wah-zoo, Pianist!Alex, Theatre Owner/Stage Actress!Lena, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunyeti/pseuds/theunyeti
Summary: "She walked in during "Rhapsody in Blue," right as Vasquez's clarinet wailed the piece into beginning."Alex Danvers was minding her own business, playing a piece she'd known since she was a child, when all of a sudden, Maggie Sawyer walks into the Luthor Auditorium. And so was Kara Danvers, trying something new and auditioning for a play with no singing parts, when Lena Luthor stepped in to audition for the part opposite her.You got it - we've got a performing arts AU on our hands.





	

She walked in during "Rhapsody in Blue," right as Vasquez's clarinet wailed the piece into beginning.

Alex had always possessed an extraordinary ear, especially in the Luthor Auditorium. The people in the sound crew were not far from the truth when they said that you could hear hair growing in there.

She nearly gave Kara a run for her money when it came to hearing things in the auditorium - but then, Kara was a freaking classically-trained opera singer, practically had supersonic hearing, and she had perfect pitch, to boot, so she always wins if Winn somehow catches them both 1) terribly drunk, 2) in a creative slump, and 3) possessed by the right spirit for competition.

It happened once.

Okay, it was twice. But Alex  _ really _  had a hard time remembering the second time it happened, so she never counted it.

So hearing the slight bump of the stage left audience door closing, while surprising on the NCPO's Monday night rehearsal time, piqued Alex's interest for a few measures.

It was a little hard to see the intruder in the low light of the audience, but she was able to discern enough. A woman, around Alex's age, dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin, sporting a smart leather jacket and carrying a helmet under her right arm, with a smile that lit up the entirety of Row F - an  _ objectively _ beautiful woman.

Alex zipped out of consciousness for a moment as she looked at the woman.

( _ Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. _ )

She did not find her personally attractive.

Nope. Not one bit.

Alex's proof was in how she didn't miss her entrance -

(Barely.)

\- her hands fluttering across the right keys of the piano, not even making J’onn give her a look.

(Granted, she also was intimately familiar with the many bits of "Rhapsody in Blue," some since she was young and sitting at her father's side, learning how to tame this enormous beast of an instrument and have it produce the glorious sounds Jeremiah had always been adept at teasing out of it. But, really, who was paying attention to that fact?)

But Alex knew that the mystery woman's eyes were on her the whole time.

But the orchestra was playing Gershwin's first foray into something vaguely resembling a piano concerto. Of  _ course _  she was the center of attention now.

She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the spotlight.

(She'd lie to herself and deny it to the highest heaven if she was ever accused of enjoying the fact that tonight, she was just in the stranger's spotlight.)

With a final sforzando blast from the orchestra, the piece ended with raucous applause from the woman. J'onn nearly jumped out of his skin as he swiveled from his place behind the director's stand. As he spotted her, a fond smile plastered itself onto his face as he waved to her.

"Orchestra, say "Hello" to Ms. Maggie Sawyer, our featured cello soloist for our Christmas concert!"

A sudden tsunami of hellos washed across the auditorium to Maggie, who laughed, her head knocked back onto her shoulders as her torso rumbled out the joy of unexpected mass recognition.

How could Alex have missed it? She'd only been subscribed to Maggie on YouTube for... God, it had to have been four years? It was at least since her first European solo tour...

Oh.

Maggie was looking at her again, still smiling from the residual laughter, with her head tilted in an inquisitive manner.

Alex didn't say "Hello."

_ Shit. _

_ Already making a wonderful first impression, Danvers. _

"C'mere, Maggie - let me get a good look at you! These stage lights do a number on the eyes - turn 'em down, Mr. Schott!"

As the stage lights dimmed and the house lights went up even more, Maggie bounded up the steps to the stage, walked to J'onn, and embraced him, animatedly asking him how he was doing and how planning for his own tour was coming along. They spoke like they had known each other for a long time.

"Orchestra, let me tell you how we have the privilege of having Ms. Sawyer -"

"Hank, it's Maggie."

Much to Alex's surprise, J'onn smiled at the interruption and continued, " _ Maggie _  - perform with us in National City. I was in Gotham in February, visiting family, when I heard that there was a nearly sold-out concert happening within the week, featuring a YouTube cello sensation - my brother's words, not mine, Maggie!"

After a light chuckle thrummed through the auditorium, J'onn continued. "So, I bought the last of the tickets and made a family outing of it. And my God, the woman floored all of us - even my little nephew, Terrence! And he's four! By the way, Maggie, he tells me that he would love to take you out for some hot chocolate sometime for a chat about Bach."

Maggie chuckled and replied with a twinkle of mischief in her eye, "Tell Terrence that I'd love to see him the next time I come by Gotham - if there's one thing I enjoy more than playing the cello, it's being the Socrates of the 21st century and corrupting the minds of the youth."

J'onn chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "You are something else, Maggie Sawyer, let me tell you that now."

Maggie's eyebrows went toward her hairline. "Wow. The last time I heard that was... from my mother. Yesterday. In an entirely different context. I tried to make her breakfast without covering the kitchen in a coating of various foods. Didn't work out like I'd hoped."

That even got Alex laughing. Maggie's eyes drifted to the side to look at her for a moment, but they returned to J'onn quickly enough.

"Anyway, so, after the show, I run to the backstage because I just cannot get the idea of featuring Maggie with the NCPO out of my head and I have to ask her. Before I can even get there, though, she is out there with fans, of every age, faith, color, gender, of all sorts, smiling with them and speaking with them. It was a very sweet sight."

Maggie had no response. She just looked down and smiled a small, yet exceedingly happy, smile.

That struck Alex. She couldn't put her thumb on what exactly the woman's response was telling anyone who looked, but Alex knew it to be genuine. Knew it to be real. Soft. Gentle, even.

"And then, this woman, I tell you, she catches my eye and shouts, "HOLY SHIT, IT'S J'ONN HANK HENSHAW JONZZ!" and she runs over to tell me that I was one of her heroes, growing up, as a director of color."

"This isn't just his ego talking, guys. You grow up not straight, with a deep love of classical music in Blue Springs, Nevada, you keep an eye out for people like you in the big cities, too. Hank was one of the first people I saw who was breaking all of these walls in the industry, as a conductor - AND as a composer!" Maggie added with enthusiasm.

"Good God, you've seen my pieces?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, no." J'onn put his head in his hand, and as the murmurings of chuckles began to echo around the room, his head snapped back up as he said, "Orchestra, if I hear of  _ any _  of you Googling for anything I've composed, I will smack that snide chuckle out of your face so hard, you might not even laugh again until some random date down the line."

"Yes, sir," said Maggie with a hammed-up salute.

J'onn sighed and said, "It's a good thing you're under a contract to be here."

She grinned at full power, dimples pressed deep into her cheeks, glancing at Alex for a few more moments.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

_ Shit. _

Alex was grateful, in that moment, that she wasn't playing anything anymore, as she felt her cheeks heat up.

She was trembling in fear. Though what she could possibly be afraid of, she didn't know.

(God, she didn't want to be caught.)

"All right, Orchestra," J'onn said, looking down at the pocket watch on his music stand. "It's eight o'clock - which means you are now free! Have a wonderful night."

Alex snapped her binder of music shut as everyone else started getting ready to go. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and grabbed her coat from its place on the floor.

And that was when she saw the boots.

The air whooshed around her as she righted herself. Standing right in front of her, smirk on her face, was Maggie Sawyer, holding her hand out.

"Hey, I never caught your name. I thought I'd fix that, since I'm sure we'll be doing plenty of sonatas together."

Alex kept it cool -

(SHE WAS SCREAMING INTERNALLY.)

\- And took Maggie's hand and shook it.

"Alex Danvers."

( _ LOOK AT THAT TWINKLE IN HER EYE, ALEX. _ )

"Alex Danvers." Maggie said her name as though she was tasting it.

(And that she liked it.)

"Well, I must say, you're incredible at "Rhapsody." You must know it by heart."

"Since I was ten," Alex said, the words practically bursting from her mouth. Maggie's head just tilted a bit, smiling just enough for the dimples in her cheeks to reappear. Blushing again, Alex said, "I must say, as well, that you're an incredible musician yourself. I've been subscribed to you for some time -"

"What's your username?" Maggie asked, her head immediately righted and her eyes sparking with excitement.

"Uhm... agent a.d."

Maggie's mouth dropped open. "I remember you! Your comments were always so sweet, and your practice videos on the piano were SO..." The woman trailed off into thought.

(Alex thought that she had died in that moment.)

"Danvers, would you mind tagging along with me tomorrow? I've got a few errands to run that I think you'd like to participate in."

(Alex was dead. She had to be.)

"S-sure. I would love to."

"Great! Here, can I have your number?"

And before she knew it, Alex was alone in the auditorium.

And she was going to be spending the day tomorrow with Maggie Sawyer.

Not on a date.

(Totally a date.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for reading.  
> I'd like to thank Jamie (itskidfish on Tumblr and Kidfish on ao3) for being my AWESOME beta!  
> If you'd like to hear from me, ask me questions, or anything else, my Tumblr is theycallmetablemama OR you can leave a comment!  
> Have a lovely day!  
> \- Katie


End file.
